MekaGojira Omega
MekaGojira Omega '''(otherwise known as '''Mechagodzilla: Type Omega, Type O, or simply Omega) is a cybernetically enhanced Mecha. He is used by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR. History Debut: Rise of The Ooze Part. 3 MekaGojira first appeared in San Francisco, during Ivan Ooze's attack on San Francisco with the Ectomorphicon Titans, and was deployed to defeat them. He first attacked Hornitor, firing his missile fingers at him. He then focused on Scorpitron, knocking him into a building, and managing to avoid the beam he fired at him. Eventually, when Scorpitron pounced on him, he used his capture cables to grab onto him, before destroying him with his absolute zero cannon. After that, he left, the battle now won. Origin This Mechagodzilla was recovered from the seas by the GDF after a fierce battle with KyodaiGoji left it stranded there. When it was recovered, the skeletaon of a deceased Gojiran could be seen through damaged portions of its metallic skin. With a damaged left eye and several pieces of its armor missing, it was no longer safe to pilot. Using recovered remains from previous failed mechas, it was fixed up, with some differences made to its appearance. Its structure was updated to support waterproof systems that allow it to dive at depths exceeding those of whales. Its DNA computers were upgraded as well. However, it was these computers that would cause a catastrophe. As it was turned on, a red scar-like line ran down the wires that connected each joint. It roared, sounding exactly like a Gojiran. It then recognized itself as the aforementioned creature, and was about to attack before its power was cut off. Changes were made to its system, reprogramming it to not attack humans. It would turn out to have half-worked, as it only did not care about them at all. The mecha was initially dubbed unsafe, but then when the GDF figured out they could change its perception, albeit slightly, they kept it for a last-ditch Mecha to be used on particularly threatening kaiju. Appearance Type O was infused with various traits from the previous Mechagodzillas, making it partially look like a hybrid of Showa and millennium. It moves identically to a Gojiran, the bones inside it allowing for fluid motion as it trudges along. The sides of its head also have the same red circular marking that Showa Mechagodzilla has. When stripped of its shoulder cannons, two thrusters can be seen on its back. While it has finger missiles, its hands appear to be fully flexible. A red scar-like line runs down the sides of its face and into its neck. Its dorsal spines were enlarged to be closer to Gojiran spines. Personality Type O's personality closely matches that of the first godzilla's: A fiercely territorial being. However, its mind has been altered to be less destructive. While this failed to curb its destructive tendencies, it is now more choosy on who or what it wants to attack, allowing for allies to be made. If it thinks a kaiju can benefit it, in battle or otherwise, it will refrain from harming it. The only exceptions are other Gojirans, with which it seems to get along fine. Abilities * Mortar-Missiles: '''He can fire missiles from his hands, feet, knees, shoulder cannons and chest. These missiles explode once, then tiny explosions like fireworks litter the area the missile impacted. * '''Plasma Blades: He can produce a blade from each hand, surging with electrical energy. * Flight: Using his thrusters, he can fly at mach 3. * Tail Grapple: '''His tail is tipped with three spikes, which he can stab into the opponent. The spikes can sort of latch on like a claw, and he can lift his opponent using it. * '''Maser Cannons: '''He can fire energy bolts from his shoulder cannons. * '''Atomic Breath: '''He can fire a misty blue atomic ray from his mouth, likely a result of the godzilla bones slowly regenerating flesh inside him. It has the same aftereffect as the missiles. * '''Cannon Bomb: '''He can fire his shoulder cannons at the opponent, resulting in a large explosion upon impact. * '''Durability: '''Even when his armor is damaged, he can fight. * '''Absolute-Zero Cannon: '''He can open up his chest to fire a freezing blast. This requires a clear shot. * '''Hand Drill: He can morph his hand into a drill, and can explode the missiles that make up his fingers while driling. * Explosion Grapple: He can explode his finger missiles while grabbing the opponent. * Capture Cables: '''He can electrocute the opponent with cables. '''Trivia * Theoratically, if he fully regenerates, he would be a nearly identical copy of the first godzilla. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mecha Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Global Defense Force Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Military Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)